Days at the Gym
by Hoenn Master96
Summary: A One-Shot collection surrounding the most popular Gym in Unova: Mistralton. Pairings: My O.C. Richard and Skyla, and possibly Pokeshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Respect**

A Pokémon One-Shot

By Hoenn Master

"If one does not work for one's position, then that person does not truly deserve it." – Myself

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_**Alright; I may be called stupid for this, but I'm starting a one-shot collection in response to the staggering amount of homosexuality in Skyla's page of FF.N. These will all take place at some point in the future.**_

_**One more thing; I'm thinking of taking down "Independence Day": I'd like to know what any reviewer would think of that. Happy reading!**_

* * *

**Richard and Skyla: 26 years-old**

* * *

Mistralton City: A place that holds Unova's most prestigious airport, its most popular Gym, and the biggest little town in the region. It was, therefore, common to see rookie trainer and powerful veteran alike in the small town; each trying to gain a name for themselves, and each attempting to earn the right to brag that _they_ had beaten Skyla, or, as of late, her much more noteworthy husband, who took challengers during the second shift of the day, and so far remained undefeated.

It _was_ uncommon, however, to see a Dragon type Pokémon in the Gym; much less one under the ownership of a small twelve year-old boy with long brown hair in a Ponyta tail, and a less than intimidating physique. Unsurprisingly, the Pokémon he possessed -a very large and very angry Salamence- was not only indignant to his position as a servant to this young child, but also so prideful that he wouldn't bother to listen to a word that the boy said; even if the persistent itch to obey due to that thrice blasted contraption, the Pokéball, plagued his rest. Whatever that stupid boy wanted to accomplish, he'd have to figure that out on his own, because both the boy and Salamence _knew_ who had the stronger personality.

However, upon his entrance into the, (in his opinion), dump that was Mistralton Gym, the large blue dragon suddenly felt a prickling in the back of his neck that had nothing to do with an itch, even though he was in the 'safety' of his Pokéball. His 'master' must have called ahead and reserved a place, because all the hustle and bustle of the lobby suggested that the Gym Leader was very busy, whoever he was. At any rate, a Gym Leader would prove to be a much more satisfying victory than usual; seeing as the typical 'battles' he had to fight were against weakling prey like Patrats, Tranquills, and Lilipups. Needless to say, they hadn't lasted very long against a glorious _Dragon_.

This Gym felt different from the others, however. It gave Salamence the impression that a very powerful, and very talented Leader was running the show for a change; the artist and the model were two of the worst offenders of incompetence in his opinion. Though… It wasn't like he _hated_ his 'master' or any other human; it was more along the lines of little to no respect of the child due to his weak and very easily manipulated mind, coupled with the fact that these supposed 'powerhouses' of their cities were weak in comparison to himself.

It was with that prideful thought that Salamence was released onto the open air battlefield of Mistralton Gym.

The sight before him nearly made the powerful Dragon stagger in shock. There, on the other side of the battlefield, stood a Dragonite; one of the most respected and honored species of Dragon. And there he stood: Watching Salamence with a cold and calculating stare, just as the other Dragon's master –a tall blonde with an intimidating stature- was doing the same with _his_ trainer.

It was very unsettling to be stared at by a larger and clearly more powerful Dragon alongside his master. What was even _more_ unsettling was the fact that Salamence could see the power of the bond between the master and the Dragon, and it was intimidatingly vast, to say the least.

Finally, the master of the Dragonite decided to speak, and hopefully begin the battle, which was becoming more and more interesting as time went on.

"Ah, so your _partner_ is the Hoennian Dragon, Salamence: Very impressive, but are the both of you in control of your power?" the master of the Dragonite questioned in a baritone that rang with an ancient power that few could attain, and even fewer fully understand. "Or… Are you, Mister Matthews, controlled by the pride of your Dragon?"

Salamence and his 'master' alike were stunned to hear such an accurate description of their relationship from a total stranger.

However, the Gym Leader wasn't finished quite yet. "If so, then you'll find yourselves at quite the disadvantage: I hope you're prepared for that. You have the first move, and may the battle begin!" and with that, Salamence rocketed forward with no heed of his 'master's' call to fly away from the orange dragon.

As soon as Salamence got within striking range of the standing form of the Dragonite, he fired a burst of his inner Dragon's Fire, known to humans as 'Dragon Rage'. The flaming sphere only passed through the Dragonite, though. Momentarily stunned by surprise, Salamence realized that his 'master' had seen what he had not: The Dragonite was much faster than its size would appear, and then, he felt the consequences. A searing blast of fire splashed across his wings, burning them slightly, but causing more shock than actual damage due to Salamence's nature as a dragon. Still, that fire was very hot, and the sensitive membranes of a dragon's wing were not to be burned or frozen if possible.

In rapid retaliation, Salamence took to the air himself, and again fired a blast of his fire at the orange and white enemy, who was hovering above him, his tail glowing a soft shade of blue. In the intervening time, Salamence decided that another full-frontal assault would be the best stratagem, and blasted forward in an attempt to take the more experienced dragon off-guard.

Again, he underestimated his opponent, as he suddenly found himself on the ground with another pain in his back to add to his growing list.

Salamence distantly heard the dismayed shout of his 'master', and the sharp clacking of the Dragonite's clawed hind legs when he landed and walked beside the wounded blue and red dragon. It was then that Salamence heard the Dragonite's voice for the first time, and he immediately disliked the concerned note that was present. **"Are you content with the knowledge that you should be listening to your partner now, Salamence? Both of those attacks were obvious and easily seen by your master, and yet you refused to listen. Now you're already feeling the consequences,"** Salamence couldn't believe what he was hearing: A _Dragon_, telling _him_ to submit to the wishes of a _child?!_ It was _outrageous_! As if the other dragon should be concerned with _his_ affairs and dealings with _his_ 'master'.

Salamence suddenly spun his blue spiked tail in an attempt to swat the upstart Dragonite away. The Dragonite moved faster than Salamence could anticipate, though, and in response, the larger dragon landed from his jump on Salamence's back, and spat another stream of fire on what was exposed of his sensitive wings, causing the injured Pokémon to wince and wriggle in agony.

Finally, after a few more seconds, Salamence gave up struggling, and lay still, twitching occasionally.

"Enough, Dragonite: I believe that poor creature has had enough. I have the feeling that we have dealt enough damage to his pride," the Gym Leader stated indifferently.

After a short pause, he continued, "I'm terribly sorry for this debacle, but I believe that a bit of training is in order for the both of you. You only lost because of both meekness, and an overabundance of pride. Mister Matthews, I suggest being more assertive in your training; your dragon seems to think that he's the leader of your troupe, and at this point, I'm beginning to think it was correct. A dragon is a very dangerous Pokémon to attempt to tame, especially when you're young. Although, I believe you know this. If you do your best and respect your Pokémon, rather than fear him, then I'm absolutely sure that you could best me in a one-on-one battle. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have many battles ahead of me today. Good luck!" and with that piece of encouraging advice, the Gym Leader left for the offices with his Dragonite right behind him.

* * *

It was a few days after they left Mistralton, that Salamence's 'master' started to 'man up', as the dragon put it. He was more determined, more decisive, and much more stern: All the things Salamence actively respected. That was when they _truly _became powerful, and just in time too; it seemed Team Plasma was resurfacing, and they were far less 'nice' then they were before.

* * *

_**Well, I'm pleased with the outcome. Pleases read and review.**_

_**By the way, I'm sorry Kira, I think I might have dropped the ball on you... Please tell me if I patched up the story like you wanted it done.**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Stars**

A Pokémon One-Shot

By Hoenn Master

"It is not for me to define what love truly is, but in my opinion, it is what God feels for we human beings, and when two people are really and truly in love, then I think that God gives that bond His own eternal longevity, because it is the smallest fragment of what He truly feels for us."- Myself

_**I do not, under any circumstance, claim any publicly recognizable characters as my own. I own Richard, and the plot, however, and I doubt that many people would sue me for that...**_

_**A.N.**_

_**Well, this is the second One-Shot in my list, suggested by Dawnie'B, a good friend of mine.**_

**Richard and Skyla: 25 years-old**

**For anyone interested, the music I was listening to while writing this was Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata".**

* * *

**(Richard's P.O.V.)**

"_The stars… Infinite in their expanse, and incalculable in their number, they were always one of the things I liked to study the most in my childhood with my father. I wonder if other peoples, if they exist, look upon our sun, and think the same… Ah well, at least I found a suitably secluded location for stargazing…_" I thought to myself as I waited for the sun to set over a beautiful lake approximately a mile inside of the forest surrounding Mistralton City.

My telescope was set, the view spectacular with the wonderfully fresh smelling evergreen trees framing the sky in such a lay that channeled my eye to the heavens above. The soft, deep green moss I rested against was springy and comfortable to the touch, not unlike a natural sponge in texture, and my Long Sword, along with my pack and other belongings, rested underneath a nearby bush.

The vast expanse of the heavens always allowed me to open my mind and meditate upon whatever I needed to process, and, it was upon that tranquility I drew to contemplate my newest, (and most challenging), conundrum: How to ask my longtime girlfriend to marry me.

I knew it would be difficult, but I never could have expected this degree of difficulty in asking a very simple question. Another thing I was worried about was if I made a fool of myself and prompted her to say 'no', and completely destroy my second most important reason for living: Loving her.

I was sure to make it no secret what I was and how imperative it is that I am absolutely sure I am in love, because the alternative would bring only pain and suffering to both parties involved. After all, it is a great tragedy to see false 'love' make itself known only as lust. I'd told her on more than one occasion that the reason I hadn't said I loved her, or done anything more than kiss her on the cheek, was because I was learning about her, and trying to prove beyond any doubt that I would love _only_ her for the rest of my life. In fact, I still haven't told her, but that is going to change as soon as I can get her away from her all-consuming job and hobby.

I reached into my pocket, and drew out a small black velvet box. I popped the lid, and inside, resting on a red satin pillow, was a sturdy Platinum ring adorned with an exquisitely cut diamond, encircled in its pedestal with small rubies, emeralds, and sapphires in alternating order, making the ring look more like a beautiful flower than anything else.

I had returned to Hoenn for a time to announce to my family my plans to marry my girlfriend, and to have one of Hoenn's master jewelers, Alfredo Hayden, craft the finest ring I could afford.

I laid down, still looking at the all-important ring, and remembered how much it had cost me. I winced slightly at the memory: Fifty-thousand PokéPounds. In Unovian currency, that amounted to one-hundred thousand Pokémon Dollars; enough to buy five-hundred Pokéballs. Still, when I thought about it, it was worth more money then was ever printed that I marry her, and live the rest of my life happily, rather than be wealthy, and miserable.

I came out of my reverie just as the full moon peeked out over the treetops, and bathed the forest and I in its silver glow. I couldn't help but scramble to put the ring safely away, and grab for my telescope and look directly into a small star that barely made itself appear from the edges of the moon's light pollution. What I saw, took my breath away in awe: the light of the star was a wonderful, _beautiful_ shade of silvery blue that exactly matched the shade of my girlfriend's eyes, and even managed to capture the playful twinkle and joyful spark of my beloved.

I knew I had to propose as soon as possible; not another day should be wasted on mindless delaying! I knew what I wanted, and she most likely knew what she wanted years ago, but if I knew one thing, it was that she would not have to wait for another day for me to get my act together and ask the most important question any man can ask a woman.

I stood, ran to my bag, thrust the telescope carefully inside, and fastened my sword belt. I had only taken a few steps when I remembered a very important detail I had forgotten. I knelt quickly and quickly said a prayer to God in thanks for His influence in my decision, and stood up.

Just then, I heard a twig snap, and the bush behind me rustle.

Acting on reflex, I drew my sword, whipped around, and had the blade almost fully at my attacker's throat when I came eye to eye with the very last shade of starry blue I expected to see.

"Skyla?! W-what are you doing here?! I thought that you would be at home!" I spluttered. My sword slipped from my grip and fell softly into the moss, and my knees shook slightly. I had been about to threaten Skyla with my sword! How did I _miss_ her coming?

Skyla only stood there for a few moments, clearly as shocked to see me as I was the see her, and likely terrified of my reflex action. After a few more seconds, she spoke in a shaky voice, "R-Richard… I always come here on Saturday evenings… It's my place to think…" Skyla trailed off and looked down, her face shining as red as her hair in the moonlight.

I couldn't move. This was her place to think? It made sense: A good place to see the stars was somewhat difficult to come by in Unova, and Skyla _was_ heavily connected to the heavens…

It was then things went very wrong: In my haste, I had apparently dropped the all-important ring next to my sword, and it just so happened that Skyla had looked directly at the box when she looked down…

"Richard, what is this?" Skyla asked curiously as she bent down to pick up the velvet box.

"…" I said nothing, not willing to lie, as always, and not trusting my voice to explain what exactly the object was, so I sent her a look that asked her to open it and find out.

Having known me as long as she had, Skyla clearly saw I didn't want to tell her, but since my eyes were telling her to open it, she popped the lid.

The look in her eyes was indescribable.

"I-I don't understand… What or who is this ring for? Is it-" Skyla interrupted herself as if she suddenly understood, and her eyes went wide and she looked at me with unrestrained joy and anticipation.

I dropped to one knee, took her left hand, and delicately asked, "Skyla, I know I've taken a long time, and I had a good reason, but I have two things to say: One, I love with all my heart, and I want you, and _only_ you, by my side for the rest of my life, and two, I ask you right now, will you do me the indescribable honor of becoming my wife?" I asked quietly, praying that she would say yes.

"Y- _yes!_ YES! Of course I'll marry you!" Skyla squealed as she grabbed my shoulders and hugged me for all she was worth.

Those star-like eyes were shining with tears of joy, and I could only be grateful that I had seen that star at precisely the right time.

"_I'm going to treasure and love you above all other people, Skyla; just you wait and see._"

I was actually very glad in hindsight that Skyla found the ring, because I'd have wasted even _more_ time being nervous and indecisive.

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_**Well, there you have it: I'm a sap, and you all can laugh at me together if you like. I'm a guy, and I like romance.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Toys**

A Pokémon One-Shot

By Hoenn Master

"Men are but playthings in the grand scheme of most governments; a useful resource for conquest, acquisition, and labor." – Myself

_**Richard and Skyla: 25 (Post Marriage)**_

* * *

It was a well-known fact that Richard wasn't one to show fear. So, when Cliff had innocently suggested Richard take a look at something on his computer late one evening after the Gym had closed, Richard immediately went to see what his best friend had to show him.

He hadn't expected to be taken to a darkened room, sat upon an office chair, and told to play a convoluted game in which he was alone, in a pitch-black and foggy Baltic forest, (If his tree identifying skills were correct), with a dying flashlight being his only companion, apparently. Richard had been told he was to look for eight pages of… Notes of some kind.

Richard had actually been wandering around for quite some time, with only the occasional chirp of a Kricketot to break the unnatural silence. The tall blonde man had found three pages, each with a panicked scrawl, and an increase in the volume of creepy music playing into his ears. In fact, Richard had memorized the layout of the forest quickly, as not only was he intimately familiar with the characteristics of the Baltic, but he also had the distinct impression this was a suspense game, obviously with some creeper stalking him.

Richard had yet to see said creeper, however.

"_I'm either very lucky, or very unfortunate to not have seen this character, whoever he is…"_ Richard thought shakily. While he was a very brave man by nature, Richard had been told from an early age of the horror stories of his homeland, and there was one in particular that chilled him to the bone; even in his adult life.

The tale of the Slenderman; a faceless, disproportionate being, with arms like tentacles, and the eerie ability to cause vision to blur when he was near at hand. The worst part, however, was that he knew how to mask his Aura signature, meaning he was either not alive, or a master of deception.

Granted, it was a horror story designed to keep children in their beds instead of outside at night, but Richard had never quite shaken off the childhood fear and paranoia surrounding unfamiliar forests in the late hours of night.

Still, he soldiered on, with each step getting the distinct feeling that he was coming closer and closer to meeting this creature he was supposed to be running from.

The silence suddenly became deeper, and the outline of a debilitated building complex came into view.

Cliff stood on Richard's right, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

It's not that he disliked his best friend, but Cliff _had_ told Richard he would get the taller man back for upstaging him when they first met. So what if he'd forgotten about that until that day…

Either way, what Cliff did next, would forever go down as the most terrible thing Cliff had ever done to someone.

"Hey, Rich," Cliff started, gaining the younger's attention.

"What, Cliff? If this game is supposed to be scary, then you are doing a fair job of impressing me. However, this game, while creepy, isn't going to make me scared."

"Au contraire, monsieur, I think you'll be surprised if you just take a look behind you in the game: A certain creeper has been waiting a long time to meet you," and without warning, he flicked the camera one-hundred eighty degrees, and came face-to-face with none other than Slenderman himself, not two feet away.

If Cliff had known what Richard's reaction would have been, he wouldn't have even thought about this prank. But hindsight was twenty-twenty…

**"OH LIEBER GOTT! SCHLANKMANN! AUSSTEIGEN! STEIGEN SIE JETZT CLIFF SIE EKELHAFT SCHELM!"***

If Cliff hadn't been surprised at exactly how close the faceless creeper had been top the screen, he was certainly surprised at Richard's reverting to Baltic, (or what he assumed to be so), and screaming so loudly that the whole room vibrated.

For Richard's part, he felt completely disgusted with Cliff for his sick sense of humor. At least the faceless demon had departed in lieu of the programming of the 'game'.

Richard let out a sigh of relief, let go of his Aura abilities, and cancelled his call for help from his Pokemon, though he still leveled a potent glare in the direction of the prankster that was Cliff. "You know, that was a very dirty trick, Cliff. You could've given me a heart attack, you do realize."

Cliff looked terrified at the taller man's still glowing eyes, but answered, "I'm… I'm sorry, Rich… If I'd known that you would react this way, then I wouldn't have even thought about pranking you like that…"

Richard's eye twitched and he let out a breath before saying softly, "I'm sorry for reacting like that, Cliff; you didn't know that the Slenderman is a very popular horror story back in the Baltic to keep children from wondering into the forest at night. Just… Just don't do anything like that again, and all is forgiven."

Cliff looked like Christmas had come early; his eyes lit up and he seemed happier than the time a couple of weeks ago when Richard had given him a Pokémon Egg.

Cliff and Richard mutually agreed to never speak of the incident again unless necessary, and move on with their lives.

Cliff's laptop forever remained Richard's least favorite of the electrically talented Cliff's toys.

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_***Oh dear God! Get it off! Get it off now, Cliff, you disgusting rouge!**_

_**Here you are, DBG, your one-shot prompt.**_

_**By the way, if no one noticed (how could you not have?) I am deathly afraid of Slender. I can barely wath youtube videos of it, and I don't deal well with suspense; my reaction would be something like Richard's, only no German.**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Christmas Tidings**

A Pokémon Fan-Fiction

By Hoenn Master

No Quote

_**A.N.**_

_**Well, here is my first Christmas on FF.N, and what a fun year it has been here on the net. Thank you.**_

_**Richard: 22**_

_**Skyla: 22**_

* * *

Two figures, one larger than the other, stood huddled in thick black overcoats on the porch before a large manor house, surrounded in a thick blanket of snow covered evergreen trees on Christmas Eve. The smaller of the two figures, a woman, lowered her hood, allowing sparkling blue eyes to clearly be seen, along with long streams of crimson hair to cascade down her back, and flutter about in the stiff winter breeze. "I'm not sure about this, Richard; what if they don't like me at all?"

The larger of the two, Richard, chuckled lightly at that, and unbuttoned his thick 'Mad Bomber' cap after shifting several parcels wrapped in brown paper, to reveal short blonde hair, and twinkling blue eyes. "Don't worry, Skyla; I know for a fact that my family will absolutely love you! Though, you might have a little bit of trouble with my grandmother; she is very strict, though not to the point where is unbearable."

Skyla gave Richard a skeptical look, but apparently decided not to say anything, instead opting to turn towards the door and grasped a gleaming Brass knocker and giving a sharp rap on the oak door beneath it. Richard simply chuckled and wrapped an arm around the red headed woman's shoulders, squeezing gently.

Less than a minute after the knock, the door opened quickly to reveal a relatively short brown-haired woman who, facially, looked nearly identical to Richard. As soon as the woman recognized Richard, she immediately enveloped him in a hug, entirely ignoring the fact that he was covered in snow.

"I didn't think that you'd be here today, Richard; you nearly scared the daylights out of me!" she then turned her gaze upon Skyla. "Hello, my name is Monique: I'm Richard's mother. And you're Miss Skyla I presume?"

Richard looked somewhat abashed at his mother's boldness, but otherwise did nothing. Skyla blinked before nodding in the affirmative and grasped Monique's hand and pumped firmly, saying, "Yes I am; it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Monique quickly ushered them inside and instructed them to remove their overcoats and stamp off their shoes just outside the door. When this was done, the two new arrivals set foot into a large entry hall, painted in a rich burgundy and with dark granite tile as the flooring, and hung up their coats on the long line of coat hangers designed for that purpose. Richard and Skyla had divested themselves; Richard in a fine black suit with a black velvet vest, black French cuffed shirt, along with black loafers and a white crème-colored tie, and Skyla in a white, sleeveless cocktail dress that fluttered around her knees, with an empire waist and neckline that comfortably encompassed her throat; her long crimson hair flowing freely down her back.

Pausing only to right their party clothes, Richard and Skyla quickly made their way to a massive dining hall: It was draped in purple cloth, centralized by a long Maplewood table, well-made maple chairs with white stapled on cushions to match, and even various suits of Medieval armor from various periods. Richard deposited the parcels on a side table alongside many others like them, whilst Skyla went forward and began to socialize.

Suddenly and all too familiar low voice cried out, "Richard! Skyla! I didn't know you'd be coming, or else I would have set up a battlefield out back," the familiar sight of Christina, Richard's sister, and her subsequent glomp, caused Skyla to be taken aback for a few seconds, though once the shock had been overcome, she grasped Christina just as firmly. Seeing this, Richard, along with two other men, laughed out loud, holding their sides and shaking with mirth. Richard then stepped up with the two men, and properly introduced them to Skyla.

"Ah, Skyla, to the best of my knowledge you've never met my two brothers; Nicholas and Jordan," at this he pointed to the other blonde and dark brown haired men respectively, each nodding in turn.

Nicholas, who was even taller than Richard himself, but with eyes just as blue and a smattering of freckles across his face, laughed heartily and said lightly, "I hope my older brother has been treating you right, Skyla; I'd hate to try to battle him and get out unscathed."

The brown-haired man, who was somewhat short in comparison to the others and also much stockier, then spoke in a very deep voice, "I don't know, Nicholas; if we teamed up we should have a good chance of beating him, even if he is older," they all shared a good laugh at that, and the two younger siblings bade the young couple goodbye, and wandered back into the center of the party, which was growing quickly. After that, Skyla and Richard took to wandering around the party, greeting family members and friends alike.

"Is-is that Gym Leader Winnoa?!" Skyla asked, equal parts awe and curiosity in her voice.

"Oh, yes, it is. I forgot to tell you; my mother is actually friends with her. Believe it not, they actually trained together when they were younger," Richard chuckled quietly, enjoying the wide eyed look Skyla had given him at his familiarity with one of her childhood idols.

* * *

Several hours later, the party was beginning to wind down; those who were left were either close family members, or we were singing Christmas carols joyously. Skyla and Winnoa had been chatting almost constantly to each other about their mutual passion for flying-type Pokémon, and how best to utilize newer tactics that had been developed. Richard was standing between two sets of armor on a small stage that was erected not long after the Christmas feast. The blonde-haired man had been singing Christmas carols all night, and Skyla could tell the slightly older man was exhausted beyond belief, and perfectly willing to return to the Pokémon Center for a long rest.

So, after saying good-bye to Winnoa, Skyla relieved Richard, both staggered into their bulky coats, and they headed out.

"So, Miss Skyla, how did you like my family? I hope that they were good to you," Richard asked somewhat hoarsely as his shoes paced silently next to Skyla's loud crunching footfalls.

"Ooh, they were _so_ nice! Your grandparents kept telling me how glad they were that you, 'found a nice girl to date, rather than some random woman who lacked politeness like those idiots on reality television these days'," Skyla gushed, allowing her excitement overtake her.

"That's good…" Richard replied faintly, eyelids drooping and his voice becoming slightly slurred with tiredness.

Skyla simply giggled as Richard procured two rooms, and both trainers disappeared into their quarters for the night.

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_**Well, here's my first Christmas One-Shot: Let me know how I did, and all that.**_

_**Oh, by the way…**_

_**THE WORLD DIDN'T END. HA!**_

_**Signed: Hoenn Master, forever a patriot.**_


End file.
